


Supernatural One Shot: Season 4-5

by Always7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always7/pseuds/Always7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: One shot. OC: Allison Winchester - middle child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural One Shot: Season 4-5

September 1, 2009  
I sat straight up in bed, waking up from a horrible nightmare, completely drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. I looked around my room, nothing seemed out of sorts but I felt like something was terribly wrong. I reached for my phone – no messages – and called Dean. It didn't ring but went straight to voice mail, “Hey, this is Dean’s other other phone so if you’re reaching this message, you know what to do.” I waited for the beep, “Dean, hey, I was just checking on you two. I woke up with a horrible feeling. Call me back.”  
I hung up and called Sam. No ring – straight to voice mail. “Hey, same message as I left on Dean’s phone. I feel like something is wrong, please call me.”   
I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. I am not known for my patience so I waited about 10 minutes and reached for my phone again.  
A gruff voice answered, “Kid, this better be good.”  
I let out a breath, “Good to hear your voice Bobby. Where are my brothers?”  
Bobby hesitated, “Why?”  
I frowned, “Because I called them and both phones went straight to voice mail. Neither one have called me back and I have a really bad feeling about something.”  
I could hear Bobby sigh, “Well kid, it’s a long story. How much have they told you?”  
I pursed my lips together, why do they always feel the need to hide stuff from me? “Probably not near as much as they should have.”  
Bobby took a deep breath and filled me in on the gist of what was happening. Sam had been drinking demon blood and working with a demon named Ruby on stopping Lilith and the apocalypse. Apparently, the demon blood made Sam’s abilities evolve. He was now so powerful that he is able to exorcise demons without reciting the exorcism prayer. Bobby and Dean had locked Sam in Bobby’s panic room to try and detox him from the demon blood but more seals were getting broken (at least they had told me about the seals, Lilith and the apocalypse) so they had released him. Sam had left, choosing to go with Ruby and kill Lilith and Dean had left with Castiel (Dean’s angel that I've had the pleasure of meeting). Bobby didn't know where they were now.  
By the time Bobby was done talking, I felt physically ill. What would possess Sam to drink demon blood? He has hunted vampires for years and now he basically is one. Except he’s drinking dirty tainted demon blood. No wonder Dean was so pissed and locked him in the panic room.   
“Kid? You still there?”   
I cleared my throat, “Yeah sorry. I guess…” I sighed, “That is a lot to take in at once you know?”  
“Yeah…I keep telling Dean he needs to keep you updated. Especially now. If they don’t stop Lucifer’s cage from opening…Well kid, if that happens, you need to come stay with me.”  
I smiled and replied, “I’ll think about it.” All the while, I was thinking, there was no way in hell that was going to happen. I love Bobby but I could not live there surrounded by hunter talk 24/7.  
“I’ll let you know when I hear from them okay?”  
“Yeah thanks Bobby. Stay safe.”  
“You too.” I heard him hang up but I couldn't seem to move the phone away from my face. I couldn't believe what Bobby had told me. I told my brothers they were in way over their heads when they first told me about the whole apocalypse mess. They had sworn to me that the angels were taking care of it, they were just “assisting”. Assisting my ass. I wouldn't be surprised if the angels were assisting them and they were taking the lead on this.  
I woke up the next morning with the phone still laying on my face. I picked it up and looked at it but still no messages. I got up and got ready for work. I did my best to not worry about the boys. They had been through a lot and (most of the time) came out in one piece. They would call when they could.

September 3, 2009  
During my lunch at work, my phone rang. Normally, my phone ringing is no big deal. But this time, my caller ID read: Dean #3. I don’t think I have ever picked up a phone so fast.  
“Where the fuck have you been?!?” I screamed into the phone.  
“Ally –“  
“Do you have any idea what I've been going through?! I left you messages! Countless messages! So many I filled up your voice mail and couldn't leave you anymore! Bobby hasn't heard from either one of you in days! You both better be alive and well because I will be killing both of you!”  
Unfortunately, I don’t lunch alone and I was receiving some very odd stares from my coworkers. The girl who had been sitting next to me had slowly started scooting away from me. I realized this conversation probably should be in private before I said something about Lucifer or the apocalypse so I got up and went outside. Dean still hadn't said anything and now I was afraid the call had been dropped.  
I took a deep breath, “Dean? Are you still there?”  
“Are you done screaming at me?”  
“That depends, are you two done hiding shit from me?”  
“Talked to Bobby have you?”  
I rolled my eyes, “Are you two okay?”  
“We’re always okay. The worlds fucked but personally we’re fine.”  
I groaned, “You let Lucifer out didn't you?”  
“Well, technically Sam did but yes he’s out.”  
“Well that’s just fantastic. Listen, I need to see you two.”  
“We’re a little busy right now sunshine. In case, you didn't hear me the first time, Lucifer’s out – world fucked – apocalypse started. We don’t really have time to listen to you bitch at us for not keeping you in the loop.”  
I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths. If Dean was standing in front of me right now I would throttle him. “Fine. Do you think you can manage to keep me in the loop now?”  
Dean sighed, “Yeah, we will take time out of saving the world to make sure we call you and keep you updated on our every move.”  
Now it was my turn to sigh, “That’s not what I mean but yeah that would be great. Thanks.” I paused, “I’m glad your both okay. Tell Sam we need to have a nice long conversation soon. Love you both.”  
Dean lowered his voice, “Ally, just leave Sam alone okay?”  
“I’m not allowed to tell him how stupid he has been? So you’re allowed to lock him in the panic room for days and I’m not allowed to call him an idiot?”  
Dean’s voice was tight, “Allison. Leave it alone.”  
I swallowed. “Fine.”  
“Love you too.” There was a emptiness from the other line and I pulled the phone back from my face to see that Dean had hung up.   
I looked around. The world still seemed the same. For the most part anyways. “Well this is just wonderful,” I murmured.

September 15, 2009  
When I got off work, I had 5 missed calls and voice mails. 3 from Sam, 2 from Dean. Well this can’t be good. I called Dean back. I still haven’t really talked to Sam since I found out about the demon blood. Just short conversations, with long silences that were filled with everything we weren't saying, it was incredibly uncomfortable. I felt extremely sad about it too – I loved my little brother and I hated how I felt about him now. Bobby had told me that Sam was basically a junkie. But instead of illegal drugs, it was demon blood. I was trying to see it that way but it wasn't easy.  
Dean answered before the phone rang once, “Ally, you need to get Baltimore.”  
“What? Why?”   
“It’s Bobby. He’s in the hospital.”  
My heart dropped and I leaned against my car, “Is he….Dean…Is he?” I couldn't say the word that I was hoping with everything inside of me wasn't true.  
“No.” I had never felt so relieved in my life. I felt the tears rolling down my face, I wiped them away with the back of hand as Dean continued, “But he’s not okay.”  
“Critical?” I didn't trust my voice to say anything else.  
“He can’t feel his legs Al.” Dean’s voice broke. I've only heard my brother cry a couple times and it’s the worst sound in the world. I pushed myself away from the car. Hearing Dean cry motivated me to get moving. I got in my car and started it.  
“Where are you again?” I asked as I peeled out of the parking lot in the direction of the interstate.

September 16, 2009  
I drove straight through, only stopping to get gas and food once, and got to the hospital around 2 am. Dean was supposed to meet me outside to lead me straight to Bobby’s room past security. As I walked towards the door, I thought either Dean had grown some (or pushed his knees together) or he had sent Sam out on purpose.  
“Ally.” Sam wrapped me in a huge bear hug and I couldn't help but hug him back. Yes, he started the apocalypse but he was still my baby brother.  
“Hey Sam. How’s Bobby?” I pulled back and looked at him.  
“He’s pissed but okay.” Sam was looking everywhere but at my eyes. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.  
“Look, I’m sure Dean has told you that I’m going to yell at you, call you an idiot, question how you could have been so stupid as to trust a demon in the first place –“ I cut myself off and took a deep breath. “But I’m not. I knew all along the plan was to kill Lilith, I would have killed her too if I was given the chance, although I wouldn't have drank demon blood –“ I cut myself off again. I smiled at him. “I’m not mad at you Sammy. I understand you did what you thought you had to do. I know it’s been awkward talking this past week but I don’t want that anymore okay?”  
Sam smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes, “You can say it’s fine until you’re blue in the face but it’s not fine and I know that. I let Lucifer out. It was me. I doomed the world. How can you forgive me for that?”  
I stared up at him and barely smiled, “I might not have faith in God but I do have faith in my brothers. You two will find a way to fix this. I’m sure you’re already working on it.”  
Sam huffed out a breath, “You know us well.” As we walked to Bobby’s room he proceeded to tell me that they had just gotten back from Buffalo, NY where some archangels told them that Dean was the vessel for Michael and that was the only way of beating Lucifer. Sometimes I’m glad they leave me out of the loop. This is a lot to take in and absorb.   
When we got back to the room, Bobby was asleep in the bed and Dean was asleep on the couch. I looked at Sam, “Rock, paper, scissors for the recliner.”  
He smiled and held out his fist and palm. We both hit our palms three times and I glanced down at Sam’s hand. Fucking Rock. Sam was looking at my hands and smiling, “What’s with you two and the scissors?” He shook his head and went to claim his spot.   
I sighed and looked around trying to figure out where I was going to crash for the night. There was a small bit of room at the end of the couch Dean was laying on so I went over, kicked off my shoes and climbed over his legs. He felt me moving around so he adjusted his legs so I could fit. I was sitting up, my legs folded up to my chest but it was better than nothing. I laid my head down on the back of the couch and closed my eyes.

I woke up a couple hours later. I must have stretched out during my sleep because now Dean was laying on his side with my legs behind him which meant that his stinky feet were in my face. I made a disgusted noise and pushed his feet away from me.   
“Hey, you think this is comfortable for me?” He grumbled from the other end of the couch. He readjusted and moved his feet back, “Deal with it or get up.”  
I sighed and turned my head towards the couch and tried to breathe through my mouth.


End file.
